Rabid Ruby
by Sniphles2000
Summary: Remnant belongs to the mad now. And Ruby Rose is stuck in the middle of it. Now, she must survive. Fighting against Grimm, looters and the White Fang who run the wasteland. (A RWBY x Mad Max story)
1. My name is Ruby

" _My name is Ruby. And my world… Has gone to shit. Once, I was a Huntress; a school girl searching for a righteous cause. Team RWBY. Heh, we were unstoppable. Until two years ago… When the towers died and the Grimm invaded. As Remnant fell, so did we._ _Weiss… Poor girl died right in my arms. Those pieces of scrap metal… Manufactured by Atlas' "esteemed headmaster and General". They got her._

 _Blake ran. She went back to the Fang to survive. And honestly? I don't blame her. The Fang took all of this as an opportunity for power. New recruits come in everyday now. Not just Faunus, but Humans who want to live._ _They run this wasteland now. Killing anyone with something they want. They raid and loot, butcher people who just wanna survive like the rest of us. But hey. Atleast they have what they need. Blake's ridin' the high road with that Taurus freak and survives._

 _Then there's my dearest sister… Yang. We stuck together for a while. Survived with eachother. Had eachother's backs! Until the Vacuo sands came… They covered Remnant with no reason or explanation, turning our world into a wasteland. So what did Yang do? That one–armed bitch left me for dead. Decided to cut her losses and throw away the dead weight slowing her down. Who knows where she is. And quite frankly? I don't really care._

 _All I know is that it's just me and Crescent Rose out here. This weapon… My weapon. We look out for eachother. This baby is more of a sister to me than old goldilocks ever was. Part Scythe, part Sniper Rifle, completely dependable. We roam these deserts trying to do the one thing anyone can do: Survive. By any means necessary._

 _GAH! Shit… They're here again. Digging their way into the back of my head. Weiss… Penny… Pyrrha… No. They're long dead. They can't touch me. I tell myself that every time, yet nothing happens. They'll always be here. It's hard to know who's more crazy. Me... or everyone else._

 _That's me. Running from the dead, avoiding the living. Hunted by the Fang. Hungered for by the Grimm. Haunted by those I couldn't save. So I stand here. An 18 year old girl and her Scythe. Reduced to one pure instinct: Survive."_


	2. The Fang

" _Now if you ask me why people went to the White Fang of all people for help, I'll paint you a picture. Imagine seeing the people who swore to protect you get destroyed. Then everything around you starts to crumble. Monsters attack, sand ruins the land and the people you once knew started turning into savages. Where are you gonna go? A group who have enough fire power to fend off attackers. A group who are capable of gathering supplies. A group who have promised both the survival of Faunus and Humans. Well… I say survival… The Faunus are treated alright. The humans on the other hand… They get treated like dirt. None of this spreads to the outside world. Once you're in the Fang, there's no way out. You're stuck in that goddamn hideout of theirs. It's kinda ironic when you think about it. Faunus mistreating humans. And in the end, the Fang succeeded in their original goal. Faunus are now reigning supreme over humans. I try to avoid them as best as I can. But they have my friend… Blake… You idiot… I try to visit her in secret every few months. But sneaking in there is easier said than done. That hideout I mentioned earlier? The remains of what used to be Beacon Academy. Fenced off with walls, sand, barbedwire and all sorts of defences. Top it all off with guards patrolling the area 24/7 and plenty of people inside who are loyal to their nut-job leader, and you've got yourself a mighty fort. Every time I go there, I don't know what state Blake's s gonna be in. On a good day she'll only be heavily beaten and abused by her "Husband". On a bad day… Let's just say I hope I never see a bad day. Don't worry Blake. You're getting a visitor."_

 **-The White Fang hideout-**

 _Thousands of people stood on the ground, waiting for their leader to make his appearance. Today was the day he sent out his best troops to get supplies. The first half of people were at the front of the crowd. They were Faunus wearing good clothes who all looked healthy. The people at the back were humans. Old and torn clothes, underweight, beaten and smelling horrible. The whole crowd was outside the Beacon tower._

 _At the very top of it, The Lieutenant of the White Fang soldiers, now called Claw Boys, was standing with a microphone._ "Brothers and Sisters of the White Fang! Show your respect for our leader, Adam Taurus!" _The Lieutenant stood back._

 _The crowd cheered as loud as they could and then went silent._

 _Adam Taurus proudly made his way to the front of the tower where he easily looked over his people and the land. He was wearing a red and black suit with large shoulder blades and a long trench coat. He wore a crown on head and horns that was made from human bones. He also wore a necklace made of human teeth. He raised the microphone to his mouth._ "Sons and Daughters of the White Fang! Why did you come here!? To survive of course! We protect you from the gruelling outside world. The world that wants to eat you alive and spit out your bones! Here, you are safe. I have provided you with food, shelter and most importantly, water!"

 _Everyone in the crowd cheered for their leader. Even the humans who knew what was good for them._

"I stand before you all today bearing wonderful news. My beautiful wife and your queen, is now the proud carrier of your future king!" _Adam moved his hand out to the side._

 _Blake Belladonna walked sheepishly up towards Adam's side. She had a black eyes and bruises and scratches all over her body. She was wearing a black gown with the White Fang symbol scratched into the back of it. She also had a noticeable bump on her stomach; the seed of Adam._

"When I am eventually gone and ride to the heaven that awaits us all, our son shall rule over this land in my place! And I assure you all; he shall be just as, if not greater than me!"

 _The crowd cheered once again._

"Today, we once again send out our most valued and loyal Claw boys to retrieve supplies for us. Thankfully today, we have a very special volunteer for this job. She has agreed to drive our oil rig through these treacherous wastelands and collect enough oil to last us for years! I present to you, Yang Xiao Long!

 _Yang walked through the crowd of people towards the oil rigged truck. She had all of her hair tied back and was wearing brown leather clothing. She has black paint covering the top half of her face. She was also wearing a prosthetic arm on her right. Yang got into the front of the truck and stuck a steering wheel into it._

"I salute all of you on this journey!" _Adam exclaimed._

 _The entire crowd saluted the group who were about to leave._

 _A Claw boy tapped the back of the truck._ "LET'S MOVE OUT!" _He shouted._

 _The Oil rigged truck started to move forward with Yang driving. It was followed by six cars and three motorcycles, all armed to the teeth with mounted turrets and harpoons. Three claw boys were in each car._

"Remember: I am your redeemer! It is by my hand that you will rise from the ashes of this world!" _Adam shouted to the crowd who all went crazy for him. He then left back into the tower, dragging a very quiet Blake with him._

 _The Lieutenant returned to the microphone._ "Okay everyone! Return to your regular jobs!"

 _The crowd disbanded and returned to their roles in the Fang. There were security guards, people who worked in markets, farmers, mechanics and many more._

 **-The bedroom of Adam and Blake-**

"How did I do?" _Adam asked with a smirk._

"You did… Fine…" _Blake replied, not even looking at him. She clearly feared Adam._

 _Adam's smirk faded._ "Fine? You call THAT fine!?" _Adam stormed over to Blake and violently grabbed her by the wrist._ "I am the king of these people! Fine is not acceptable! It needs to be PERFECT, Blake!" He screamed at her.

 _Blake was terrified at this point. She struggled against Adam's grip._ "No! I'm sorry! It was perfect! Please let go!" _Tears were streaming down her face as she tried to pull out of this man's grip._

 _Adam let go of Blake and slapped her with the back of his hand with as much force as possible._

 _Blake fell on to their bed on her front and began crying._

 _Adam leaned over on top of Blake and whispered in her ear._ "I love you. And our son is going to be perfect." _He kissed Blake on the cheek and went to the door._ "I have business to attend to. I'll be back in a few hours." _He exited the room and locked the door behind him._

 _Blake lay there on the bed, still crying. She should have never gone there in the first played. She should have stayed with her team. But it's too late now. She'll be stuck married to an abusive man and his child for the rest of her life._

"Psst! Blake!" _A voice called from the window._

 _Blake looked up quickly as soon as she heard the familiar voice. It was Ruby. Blake wiped her tears away._ "R-ruby? Is it really you?" _She asked in disbelief._

"In the flesh!" _Ruby replied as she jumped in through the window._

 _Blake immediately ran up to Ruby and hugged her tightly as if she would never let go._ "Oh Ruby… It's… Everything's…"

"I saw the speech." _Ruby interrupted as she hugged back. She pulled away and looked at Blake's stomach._ "So you're really…"

 _Blake nodded._ "Four months. And not by my choice either…"

 _Ruby clenched her fists._ "I swear when I get my hands on him-"

"Don't!" _Blake interrupted._ "He'll kill you and you know that!"

"But look at what he's done to you! He beats you, rapes you, forces you into a marriage and makes you some sort of false queen! You can't live like this, Blake!" _Ruby held her friend's hand._

"What other choice do I have? This is the safest place I can be. Out there… It's nothing." _Blake shed more tears._

 _Ruby looked Blake in the eyes._ "Come with me. I live on the move. I can't guarantee you'll be safe, but I can promise that you won't have to ever spend a night with that disease of a man ever again."

"Ruby… I-"

 _Blake was interrupted by sirens outside. She rushed to the window to see all the claw boys and vehicles getting ready to move out._ "What's happening!?" _Blake called out from the tower._

 _The Lieutenant looked up to her._ "It's the convoy, your majesty! They've gone rogue!"

 _Blake's eyes widened._ "Yang…"

"That girl was always trouble…" _Ruby muttered to herself. She thought for a moment and gabbed Blake by the shoulder._ "We need to get on that convoy!"

"What!? How!?" _Blake asked._

"We hijack a vehicle! Then we-" _Ruby was interrupted._

"Meet up with Yang." _Blake said._

 _Ruby sighed._ "Blake, I told you. I want nothing to do with her after what she did to me!"

"Well I do. And if you want to really help me, you'll meet up with Yang." _Blake exclaimed._

 _Ruby glared._ "I really hate you sometimes."

 _Blake smirked._ "Trust me. As soon as you two see each other again, you'll patch everything up."

"Yeah, we'll see about that…" _Ruby moved over to the window and beckoned for Blake to exit._

 _She was hesitant at first but Blake eventually stepped out onto the roof. The first time she had felt freedom in months._

"Alright." _Ruby said._ "Let's hitch a ride."


End file.
